criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadly Consequences
Deadly Consequences is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Los Muerta district of Grimsdale. Plot A month after the last case, Vanna Alabama is seen at Old Valley’s graveyard, along her manager and her fiancée Christophe Schnee, as well as a camerawoman and a makeup artist, all of which are waiting for the filming crew, in order to shoot a music video for Vanna’s latest song. Vanna then sees an old mirror, which she starts staring at and posing in front of it. The screen then switches to Vanna’s manager who is seen smirking, her eyes glowing green. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON Meanwhile, Hamilton and Diego are with Mia, at her house. Hamilton then gets a call from Vicky, who was crying hysterically, telling him that her father was killed. Hamilton was shocked and told Diego to come with him, but Mia stepped in and made up her mind that it’s time for her to get back to police work. YOU ARE HAMILTON Hamilton and Mia headed to Hyrum Lopez’s mansion, where they found Hyrum dead in his study, with a dart on his neck. The duo added Vicky to the suspect list and shortly after investigating, they found reasons to do the same to Sarah Cardwell and Steve Liveman. While the duo were in the station, Kelemen’s girlfriend, Mira, came up to them, terrified, claiming she saw Kelemen. Mira told Mia and Hamilton that Kelemen spoke to her using what seemed to the duo like an Iris message, telling her to inform them that he’d like to talk. Mia and Hamilton contacted Kelemen with an Iris message, and after Mia shared all the harsh words she wanted to tell him, Kelemen told them that he found a dart blower while he was walking at the city’s square. Mia and Diego investigated the town square, where they managed to find a forged passport for Nadine Marquez, in which they managed to track her and lock her up, adding her to the suspect list. The duo also found out that Vicky blames her father for Chelsea’s death and that the victim was working on shutting down Steve’s brothel. Mia and Hamilton then got a call from the Lopez’ mansion housekeeper, where they were told that she found Vicky lifeless in Hyrum’s study. Mia and Hamilton rushed to the mansion, and when they found Vicky’s body, they sent her to the hospital before they continued the murder investigation, where they “discovered” that Hyrum used to date Mayor Cardwell, and that he helped forge Nadine’s passport and that Kelemen was seeing Hyrum in private, to help find Kelemen’s mother. The duo then found enough evidence to arrest Steve Liveman for the crime. When Mia and Hamilton came to confront Steve, he smirked and admitted to the murder, claiming that he did it as a distraction for them until “we gather up”. Mia and Hamilton were confused, until Diego came panicking saying that there are over 50 people surrounding the station. Mia and Hamilton went outside the station, where they saw everyone who was inside it, including Mira and the suspects of the case (except Kelemen and Vicky), being faced by armed people. The duo then looked at Steve, who laughed and revealed himself as the Anoterous leader, and told them that they fell into his trap. Steve then told his people to capture the team, before he left the area and escaped. The team then entered the station and started panicking, but then, they fell asleep. Hamilton and the rest of the team, woke up where they saw that the Anoterous members that surrounded the station, were tied up and caught Kelemen looking at himself on Nyane’s mirror. The team were about to arrest him, but he pulled Mira’s hand and chanted greek words on the mirror he was holding, where he and Mira suddenly disappeared. After the killer was arrested, Hamilton, Diego and Mia went into the station’s wreck room and started discussing what have happened. Yoyo then came in and told Hamilton that Greg would like to talk to him. Suddenly, an Iris message from Kelemen appeared, where he told Hamilton and Mia that he’ll like to speak with them. Hamilton and Mia decided to accept Kelemen’s message, asking him whether he wanted to give himself up, where he laughed telling them he wouldn’t do such a thing and that he messaged them to help them catch Steve, revealing that after he (Kelemen) drugged everyone at the station, he ran after Steve all the way to the city’s square, where he lost him. Mia and Hamilton then went there, where they found a flask, but instead of alcohol, they found water. The duo didn’t care much of this detail, but sent the flask to Sploder, in hopes that he’ll find something that’ll lead them to Steve, in which he revealed that the water in the flask, was fresh water straight from a waterfall, and that the only waterfall he could think of in Grimsdale, is the one at Old Valley’s woods, where the Virgin Slayer committed his murders. Hamilton then remembered that he and Hamida found Steve there before, and deduced that visiting that place must be a habit for Steve. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON Hamilton and Yoyo went to talk to Greg, who told them that he and the doctors managed to keep Vicky alive for now, but he’s afraid that they couldn’t determine what Vicky took, and the likelihood of her making it is small. Hamilton didn’t want to loose his best friend, and asked Greg if there’s anything he could do, where Greg told him that he and Yoyo could search Hyrum’s study to find out what Vicky dosed herself with. The two then went to the study, where they found a cup of flat whites, which they sent to Greg who revealed that Vicky have dosed the coffee with amlodipine, which mixed with caffeine can create something poisonous. Hamilton was then relieved when Greg told him that they managed to create an antidote for Vicky, and when he heard she was awake, he decided to speak with her privately, where he started comforting her and calming her down, before he gave her a kiss on her forehead. After being done with everything, Hamilton decided to stay with Vicky a little bit more, before he got a text from Mia telling him she’s waiting for him outside, to go with him to Old Valley’s woods. Hamilton went outside, expecting Bruno to drive them, and was shocked when he saw a car that looked nothing like Bruno’s, with Mia on the wheel. After Mia assured him she’s got a driving license, Hamilton hopped in the front seat next to hers, and they drove all the way to Old Valley. Mia parked the car near the forest, and then she and Hamilton walked all the way to the waterfall, where they saw a guy, holding a gun, guarding the area. Hamilton guessed that there must be a cave behind the waterfall and started thinking of a way to sneak past the guard, where Mia showed him two pins, and told him that Rozetta told her that she and Hamilton should where them, in case they needed a disguise. The two wore the pins, where they suddenly possessed the shape of two of the Anoterous members that tried to capture them at the station, and then showed themselves to the guard who allowed them to pass. At the cave, they saw approximately 50 members, the only members left, and Steve in the middle making a speech. In the speech, Steve told the members everything that went on at the station, before he close his eyes, announcing that the Anoterous was disbanded, leaving everyone in shock, including Mia and Hamilton. One of the members raised her hand and asked him why he’s doing this, where Steve revealed that although they have the weapons, they don’t have enough members, and that the whole of Grimsdale knows about them by now, and even who he truly is. Steve then told everyone that he’ve been meditating, and while he was doing that, he could since divine forces, evil forces, indicating that the New Olympians reached their goal. He then dismissed the meeting, and told his members that in case they want to hide from the New Olympians, the base is open for them. Mia and Hamilton (both in disguise), left the base along all the members, and hid somewhere at the forest, where they took of their necklaces, and decided to call the Chief to inform him of the latest news. Suddenly, they were surprised by an Iris message from the “late” Elvira Milton, who told them she senses dark forces disturbing Old Valley’s cemetery. Summary *'Hyrum Lopez' Murder Weapon *'Poisonous Darts' Killer *'Steve Liveman' Suspects BB07A3EB-7EF7-4076-B39E-6BD898805D03.png|Victoria Lopez 48CA392D-9F05-491D-A361-BA6927C978F7.png|Sarah Cardwell 4B9E0073-CDAC-4A33-8ACC-C2A4E08B2800.png|Steve Liveman 04C65EF9-76F9-4627-82AA-7C44DB5CEC96.png|Kelemen Hart 457EE6EC-D9FA-4137-B683-5A73CD3CD041.png|Nadine Marquez Quasi-suspects 8539DDF4-AAE2-4A10-88CD-1ACE64BF9250.png|Greg Gibbs (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer has a cold *The killer drinks flat whites *The killer uses insect repellent *The killer wears a raincoat *The killer has brown eyes